


For Me and You

by bleuhue



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, no beta we die like snaley, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuhue/pseuds/bleuhue
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	For Me and You

Omori… He was gone now. It was just him and his mother now. His father had taken Omori with them, which he didn’t understand. The two of them were supposed to be together. _It’s my fault he took Omori._

It had only been a week since Omori was gone, but it felt like years had gone by. Omori made things better. He might have been more than a little insensitive and hurt him in the process, but Omori… Omori looked after him. Even though it was supposed to be the other way around, Omori made sure he was okay. Omori was no Mari, but he just knew his younger brother regarded him as his world. The same could be said for him. Omori was his world. Omori… Was… He was… 

_Not again._

He was crying. Crying seemed to be the only thing he was capable of. Next to eating, sleeping, and walking. All things everyone else was perfectly capable of, which meant he wasn’t special. If he had been special like Mari and Omori none of this would have happened. _If only I could play the violin._ The stupid violin. The stupid fucking violin led to all this. All he wanted was to play with Mari. That’s all he ever wanted. He just wanted to do something with her. It turned out the violin was much harder than he anticipated. Don't misunderstand. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy. He would be lying to say he wasn’t scared of the violin on Christmas when his friends Back then… Back then he thought as long as they believed in him, he too could believe in himself.

**_“But you know that’s a lie. You could never believe in yourself, especially after what you did.”_ **

There it was. His own voice haunting him, yet again. It started not too long after that day. If he were to be accurate it would be the day his father disowned him. Omori, thankfully wasn’t there to hear their father disown him. He wasn’t sure what to do if his brother had heard. Although, that was nothing compared to what Omori went through. Omori had it so much worse than him. He could never forget Omori's scream when they saw Mari's body hanging from their favorite tree. Although, what was most concerning was the fact that their father had taken Omori. He and Omori looked alike, which didn’t make much sense to him at the time. However, when he really started thinking why his father would take in his other son… It dawned on him that it wasn’t about favoritism. This was about punishment.

His father had taken his younger brother as punishment. Why else would he take his brother? His brother would remind their father of him. A small part of him wanted to believe that his father would take care of Omori and love them. However, he couldn’t imagine it. What he could imagine was his father… No, he wasn’t going to imagine. _That’ll make things worse._ What he was certain of was the fact that his father took away Omori to get back at him. As if to say, now you will know what it means to lose a part of your world. 

**_“You say you love him, but you don’t.”_ **

A choked sob escaped from his lips, his hands slowly making their way to his ears. “No,” he whimpered. Try as he might, the voice wouldn’t go away. It kept reminding him of all the mistakes he’d made. Of how much of a failure he really was. Unlike Mari, he wasn’t musically talented. If others, mostly Kel argued he was just as musically talented… He’d nod, but know they were just being kind. Everyone knew that Mari was the breadwinner of the family. His parents would hold Mari as their pride and joy. They would listen to her as if she was the one running the house. It was all because of Mari his parents would make sure there were fresh fruits in the house. It was all because of Mari they had Mewo, even though their father was originally apprehensive about having a cat. 

Then, the person that followed next wasn’t him. It was his little brother, Omori. You would think they would love their second child more than their third child, but no. Sunny was just the stupid reject. His parents would barely acknowledge him compared to Omori. He remembered when both he and Omori were tasked with drawing a picture of their family in elementary school. He poured everything into his drawing. The two of them thought it would be better to show their parents together. Although, it was he who suggested that they couldn’t see each other’s drawings until they showed them to their parents. He remembered being so content with his work, even though it was nothing but messy scribbles of everyone. That day, Mari helped them garner the attention of their parents. He could recall they shared their drawings at dinner. 

_“Oh, it looks wonderful Mori!”_

_“Ahaha that’s my boy, we should hang it on the wall!”_

His father patted Omori’s hair, while his mother started discussing where in the house they should hang Omori’s drawing. Dinner never felt so bitter. His parents just took one glance and completely disregarded his drawing. That night he held back his tears as he watched Omori be showered with all the love and affection in the world by their parents. He remembered taking his drawing and trying to leave the dining room. Mari, as always noticed something was wrong. She stopped him before he could leave, and brought their parent’s attention to him and his drawing. He wasn’t so proud of it anymore. It hung limp in his grasp.

_“That looks nice Sunny.”_ _  
_ _“It’s very unique!”_

Nice… It looked nice. It wasn’t wonderful, nor was it worthy to be hung on their walls. At that time, he wished he just ran away. Mari only tried to help, but it stung. He would rather them continue to praise Omori and ignore him, instead of lying to him. When Mari told him it was amazing, he just nodded. When Omori looked at his drawing in awe and told him how cool it was, he mustered the best smile he could and nodded. His siblings meant well, but they couldn’t understand. Couldn’t understand what it meant to be cast aside. That same night when everyone was asleep, he went downstairs into the kitchen and tore his drawing apart in sobs. 

**_“That’s when you learned you meant nothing.”_ **

Mari found him in the kitchen crying to himself. She held him in her arms and patted his back as he cried. He wasn’t sure for how long he cried, but he felt safe. He felt like he actually mattered in his arms. He felt loved. When the two of them threw out the torn remains of his drawing, she said nothing about it. When she held his hand as they returned to their shared bedroom, he couldn’t look her in the eye. Ashamed he felt, being caught. She didn’t reprimand him for tearing his drawing, thankfully. Although, if he was being honest… He wanted her to reprimand him so he wouldn’t feel so guilty. What happened that night was their little secret.

The next day when Omori’s drawing was hung in their parent’s room, he hugged his brother and told him how amazing it was. And when his brother asked him about his drawing? He said that he’d lost it. Omori had been sad about it, but then his brother asked their parents for the drawing before it was framed. He was confused at the time. _Why don’t you want to hang it?_ A question he never asked. He watched as Omori took a black crayon and scribbled something on the drawing. Their parents would take his drawing and hang it above their bed. On the corner of the page, his name along with Omori’s had been written. _W-what?_ Then, there was warmth. Omori held his hands and beamed at him.

_“Doesn’t our drawing look cool?!”_

He remembered being happy, but he could also remember being sad. He was happy that Omori cared about him. Cared enough to include him in his drawing, but he was sad that his brother pitied him. He was sad that he was jealous of his own brother’s talents. Nevertheless, love was a strange thing. Despite wanting to scream at his incompetence, he hugged his brother. Omori would go on to draw wonderful things, just as their mother had said. Every work of art that Omori would create was indeed worthy of being hanged. He stopped drawing for a while. Why should he draw, if no one wanted to look?

**_“And why should they? Do you honestly think they would look at you? That your own brother would look at you? What do you have to offer that they can finally acknowledge you?”_ **

_I don’t know._ Ah, it hurt. Hurt to admit that he didn’t know what he could even offer. He thought he could offer his violin playing, but in the end, he couldn’t. He disappointed all his friends and family for not being able to play with his sister. He disappointed everyone and mostly himself for not being enough. No matter how much he practiced he kept messing up. Mari would get frustrated when he would make the same mistakes over and over again. When she tried explaining it to him, he grew frustrated. At first, he hated himself for making silly mistakes. Then, he started getting frustrated with her. Mari just couldn’t see he was naturally gifted like her. She couldn’t see that even though he made mistakes, he made progress. When he finally managed to get through one of those rough spots he felt so proud of himself, only to feel like a failure when he messed up the next part. Mari wouldn’t even comment on the fact that he finally got the hang of the part he messed up before. No, she would tell him he needed practice.

Practice, practice, practice. Did she know that he kept practicing despite his fingers hurting? Did she know that he wanted to watch cartoons with his friends? Did she know that he endured all this practice just to play with her?! In the end, it didn’t matter. She was gone and all was because of him. _I was so stupid. Why did I think I could do it?_

Then, there was his mother. She’d cried and cried. _Why wouldn’t she?_ She lost her husband, she lost her daughter, and she’d lost one of her sons.

**_“But that’s not it, is it? You’re sad because she’s stuck with you.”_ **

That was true. She got stuck with him, the least capable of her children. If she had things her way, she would have wanted Omori instead of him. Maybe both of them, but he couldn’t see her wanting him. Not after what he’d done. Even though they never explicitly said it, they both knew. That’s why his father disowned him, and that’s why his mother couldn’t look him in the face anymore. How could she? How could she look at her son, the son that killed her daughter with love? At least, she still bothered to take care of him. Even when he started to stop taking care of himself. When he started to lock himself in his room, only coming out to use the bathroom. The stairs taunting him, reminding him again and again that this was all his doing.

What his mother didn’t know was that he started locking himself in his room because of her. She thought he wouldn’t notice that she cried late at night over the destruction of their family. She thought he wouldn’t notice how despite looking at him, her eyes were distant. She thought he wouldn’t notice the forced smile. She thought he didn’t notice her trembling as they ate together. He appreciated her. Even though he wasn’t what she wanted, she tried to create normalcy between them. As if she totally wasn’t reminded of everything that was lost because of him. 

Mewo tried to be helpful, but it wasn’t enough. A cat wasn’t his brother or his sister. Still, he sought comfort from Mewo time and time again. Although, he would be lying to say that Mewo didn’t unnerve him. It was as if Mewo knew what he had done with how much the cat stared at him. He was afraid of asking, but he would hold Mewo sometimes. Mewo would purr and nuzzle against him, which only amplified his guilt. Every time he held Mewo or stroked their fur, it was his silent apology. Not that it mattered much, but he wanted to believe Mewo understood he never meant to hurt anyone. 

_I just wanted everyone to be happy._

On Basil’s birthday, he made that wish. How could he have known that it would turn out like this? That his family would be torn apart and his friends would be devastated all because of him. How could he tell them he was sorry? How could he tell them he never meant for things to happen this way? It was simple. He couldn’t. He was too much of a coward to face them after lying to them. _They’ll be much happier without me._ He knew it was a lie to believe that all the problems in the world would be solved by keeping his distance from everyone, but it was much easier to believe in a lie than the truth. To run away from all his responsibilities. Exhausted from the voice berating him and all the painful memories, he closed his eyes. He could only hope that sleep brought him some peace.

* * *

**WELCOME TO WHITE SPACE.**


End file.
